Un whisky, un Baile, y viene el Beso
by Venom Rocks
Summary: Lo bueno era que ahora al menos tenía una pista: Cada vez que querría llevar cualquier cosa a la práctica o simplemente ser complacido, tendría que comenzar bailándole Personal Jesus. EscociaxGales. Dedicado a Ashiteru-sama


**Esto va dedicado a Ai-san****No deja de ser divertido, ¿verdad? Bueno, al menos este a mi me divirtió mucho, y sirvió como vía de escape al horrible estrés con el que he tenido que lidiar esta semana ¬¬**

**¡Espero que te guste! De verdad, no se si los personajes me salieron OC, pero creo que por lo demás no hay problema :D ¡Me encanta esta pareja! Me hace fantasear**

**Y además me diste una nueva canción a escuchar****No encuentro nueva música muy seguido, y esta va para la nueva lista, junto con otra que habla de drogas y que ha inspirado un prospecto de fic xDDDDDD**

**Puntos a aclarar:**

**La canción usada para el sexoso strip-tease de Escocia es Personal Jesus, de Marilyn Manson.**

**La fabulosa idea pertenece a Ashiteru-sama, así como los personajes y la secuencia de sucesos.**

**Esto es Escocia x Gales, antes que me olvide de decirlo xD**

**Eso es todo. ¡Disfruta al sexoso Scott, Ai-san! **

**Un Whisky, Un baile, y Viene el Beso**

Ya habiendo pasado una semana desde que se declaró ante Glen y desde que éste aceptó su propuesta, Scott yacía en la cama de su cuarto, ganado por el insomnio y la necesidad de evaluar nuevamente, como si se trataran de hechos quiméricos e increíbles, lo que había acontecido hasta la fecha.

Los sentimientos no eran nuevos, mucho menos lo eran las sensaciones o el carácter de su alegría. Lo novedoso era el acto, la aceptación, el exquisito y enorgullecedor éxito que se tardaba en explicar a su cerebro, que pensaba y razonaba todo en cuanto al tema refería.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, allí se veía a sí mismo y él, allí parecían estar los dos, sentados en el pórtico de la nueva casa de Glen, quien le había pedido lo ayudase a desempacar y ordenar el inmobiliario que se había podido costear con el puesto laboral que le tomó mucho esfuerzo y disciplina alcanzar.

Habían trabajado desde la mañana de esa día, siendo que ya se encontraban cerca al ocaso del sol, mientras bebían limonada bien fría, que no hacía daño porque el clima estaba bueno y ni una sola gota de lluvia amenazaba con caer sobre la ciudad.

En esa posición recordó vagamente el escenario de las películas románticas que tanto odiaba. Según ellas –y según todo lo que se vendía como pan caliente en ese campo, aquel era el momento perfecto para llevar una confesión 'romántica' a cabo.

Qué cosa tan extremadamente patética se le ocurría, cómo le daba vergüenza.

Al instante se odió por pensar lo que le sonaban a estupideces, pues sí era muy estúpido ceder ante convenciones irracionales que en sí no eran nada, pero que lograban llegar a las mujeres cursis y a los novios que sólo querían llevárselas a la cama.

Sin embargo, no negaba que el contexto parecía pesar y tensar especialmente el hecho que una confesión de ese calibre era fácil de relacionar con lo anterior. Le daba la impresión que el ritmo del silbido de las aves, el crujido de las hojas de las plantas al ser mecidas por el viento, el eco de algunas imperceptibles voces a lo lejos y el color característico del firmamento lo impulsaban frenéticamente a decirle algo a su hermano menor, al que había amado desde la niñez.

Por supuesto que, además, se encontraba la acentuación de aquel sentimiento que, con las mesuradas respuestas que había estado recibiendo por parte del objeto de deseo, no hacía más que crecer a cada segundo que se veía a su lado.

Volteó a consciencia hacia un costado, de manera que pudo contemplar al ojioliva sentado tranquilamente sobre las gradas de madera, al igual que él, con las facciones relajadas, imperturbables, y los ojos verdes distantes. Llevó el vaso a su boca y bebió un sorbo, haciéndole frente a su mirada, y era para él más que probable que estuviese aprovechándose del efecto que tenía sobre él al pedirle favores.

Lo sorprendente era que le había cumplido, ayudando con su mudanza incluso antes que él abriera la boca. Era algo que no se podía cargar con tanta seguridad: Le tomó mucho tiempo entender que vivía para él y sólo por él, que realmente nada ni nadie importaba si no lo tenía consigo.

Darse cuenta de eso no le tomó horas, ni días ni meses, sino años. Desde su adolescencia, se la había pasado rompiéndose el cráneo una y otra vez, sacando conclusiones y antagonizándolas por la confusión del inexplicable sentir.

Lo primero que le costó asimilar fue que fuese su hermano quien le gustara. Se suponía que compartían un lazo fraternal, que eran cómplices y aliados, nunca amantes. Aquello era lo que le decía la moralidad bajo la cual había crecido.

Con el paso del tiempo y la evolución de su odio hacia lo establecido y la moral corriente, llegó a desechar las barreras que impedían que se consumara su felicidad. Odió absolutamente todo, más a sí mismo, como parte de un método propio, al que siempre sobrevivió él, de manera que eso nunca pudo combatirse ni dudarse: Aquel amor era lo único que se sobreponía a la duda; era infinito.

Se sintió contento de poder vencer ese prejuicio, pero pronto y sin anunciarse, apareció otro igual de peligroso.

Además de ser consanguíneos, Glen y él eran ambos hombres. Estaba demás mencionar que eso no era siempre bien visto por la sociedad. La realización empezó a ponerlo paranoico cuando observó que sus compañeros de colegio ya querían salir con niñas, y que sólo de eso hablaban, dejándolo corto en todo aspecto concerniente a eso.

La verdad era que hasta ese entonces no se había sentido atraído por una, ya que desde pequeño, sólo había tenido ojos para su hermanito. La presión terminó por empujarlo a iniciar relaciones con chicas de su edad, para que luego llegara el momento del sexo, y así tuviera el respeto de los otros muchachos idiotas que no lograban entender nada de nada, en especial si escapaba a la esfera de cosas que podían asimilar. No podía decir que no lo disfrutó o que se arrepentía, pero, ciertamente, nunca fue lo que él quiso para sí mismo.

Con mucho esfuerzo y maduración, y más que nada con mucha contradicción intrínseca, logró que esos estigmas sociales dejaran de afectarlo, y una vez que envió todo al demonio, se entregó de lleno a acrecentar el cariño que Glen sentía por él.

Esto último le trajo dos problemas: Primero, que aunque le quisiera fervientemente, nada le aseguraba que él pudiese corresponderle; y segundo, que alentó el espíritu competitivo y antagónico de un estorbo que deseó haber aplastado antes: Arthur, su hermano más pequeño.

Arthur también estaba interesado por el ojioliva, y aquello era tan escandaloso, que de ello no le quedaba duda. Por eso luchó contra él y se defendió como pudo, aunque siempre había momentos en los que creyó que eso no serviría de algo.

La falta de emotividad, el distanciamiento, la calma y la indiferencia del que ocasionó la disputa, no hacía más que complicarlos, poniéndolos en guardia ante la más mínima acción, esperando algo que nunca parecía llegar a nada.

Aquella situación lo mortificó y lo frustró en más de una forma, pero alcanzó recuperar el aliento cuando se enteró, hacía poco para ese momento, que Glen había rechazado la propuesta de ese 'mocoso entrometido'.

Ninguna otra cosa lo dejó más contento: Ahora sólo quedaba él, y de no ser por el incremento de interés que a duras penas pudo notar en su hermano con respecto a su persona, no estaría considerando tragarse su orgullo y gritarle su amor a los cuatro vientos a esa misma hora y lugar.

Entonces volvió a mirarlo. Se sintió enamorado una vez más las millones de veces que al verlo lo había sentido.

-Glen…

El susodicho lo miró como respuesta, esperando a que hablara con característica tranquilidad.

-Dime.

Se nubló, no supo que decirle. Nunca había hecho algo así, todo era nuevo.

Había salido con mujeres muchas veces, eso era verdad, alguna que otra vez con un chico, pero en ninguna ocasión se había visto ante la problemática de tener que admitir sus deseos, y tampoco nunca lo necesitó. Aquella era su primera vez…

Permaneció trabado unos minutos, razonando posibles enunciados a articular en la garganta que se anudaba insistentemente. Tenía ganas de hablarle de lo poco que sabía del amor, pero se contuvo. Frustrado, gruñó y apretó los dientes, fastidiado.

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¡Es muy difícil!

Y sin previo aviso, además de no saber qué más hacer, posó una mano sobre el lado de la cara de su acompañante y violentamente lo jaló hacia sí, pegando de inmediato sus labios, moviéndose ávidamente y esperando todavía más.

Pensó que lo detendría, pero eso no pasó. Glen le correspondió medianamente, dudoso, aunque particularmente interesado. El inusual comportamiento lo cogió desprevenido, y tal sorpresa lo hizo romper el beso para estudiarlo incrédulo, abrumado.

-¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?- Él habló, pausado, sereno, como si nada acabase de pasar.

Levantó una ceja, y honestamente quiso gritarle otra vez, pero las palabras que articuló sonaron más como las que acababa de decir. Casi desprovisto de aliento e inusualmente conmovido, acercó más su rostro, tocando con su aliento los labios ajenos –No sé. Tal vez que… Me gustaría que fueras sólo mío, y tener el legítimo derecho de aplastar a quien se te acerque-

Lo miró sin expresión por poco tiempo, y al ver el brillo de sus ojos, esbozó una corta sonrisa –Está bien.

Estaba bien…

El agonizante sentir de tantos años se resumía a estar bien. Sonaría ridículo, pero eso satisfizo a Scott más de lo que esperó, y sin considerarlo realmente, apretó su boca con la suya de nuevo, apenas el mensaje hizo conexión con su psiquis.

Esa vez Glen le correspondió mejor, casi con tanto apetito como él, y fue sólo cuestión de unos cuantos minutos en extensión para que terminaran recostados en el piso de madera oscura, con el mayor sobre él, ya comenzando las caricias que calentaban los cuerpos. Tuvieron que detenerse, no obstante, porque sería muy bochornoso tener que continuar allí, y además porque ya comenzaba anochecer y el pelirrojo tenía que llegar temprano a casa puesto que saldría muy temprano por la mañana.

Se despidieron con un ligero toque de labios, lo que definió la relación que no se molestaron en acordar verbalmente. Les bastaban esos detalles, y así estaba bien, con lo que los siguientes días no tuvieron problemas, al punto que se podía asegurar que estaban bastante sosegados y a gusto.

…

Volvió su mente a su estado del momento, a la realidad en la cama boca arriba, mirando el cielo raso color azul marino.

Era obvio que ya estaba al borde de haber asimilado todo, pero aún había algo que le costaba trabajo creer: El día anterior le había pedido de forma muy sugerente que tuvieran relaciones sexuales por primera vez, y lo insólito era que el ojioliva hubiese aceptado sin ningún reparo.

Lo invitó a su casa para mañana, y para así cumplir con dicho propósito. No podía negar que estaba más que anheloso y emocionado por la naturaleza del futuro encuentro, ya que era algo que había deseado hacer desde que fue consciente de que estaba enamorado, y sobre todo desde la vez que, por un mero accidente y azar, tuvo el honor de verlo completamente descubierto.

Aquello se dio cuando todavía eran adolescentes, cuando él tenía 19 y Glen 17, un día en que sus padres los llevaron de vacaciones a alguna calurosa playa americana. Le daba un poco de vergüenza recordar las circunstancias, así que se limitó a pensar en lo que vio ese día: Su físico y su piel apiñonada eran las cosas que más vivamente aparecían en su cabeza, y el suspiro que soltó sólo corroboró la forma en que se sentía.

Sintió tanto gusto por ese cuerpo, que representó el punto preciso para tener todo tipo de fantasías y crear escenarios alrededor de él. Aún quedaba el rezago de ese recuerdo, pero se veía opacado cada vez que pensaba que seguramente había cambiado con todos los años que habían pasado. Ahora tenían 26 y 24 respectivamente, lo que en otras palabras anunciaba que ya eran hombres crecidos.

La curiosidad se asomaba y el deseo carnal aumentaba cada vez que evaluaba su figura y se imaginaba cómo se vería sin los kilos de ropa que regularmente llevaba puesto: Notaba que, además de haberse hecho más alto, había desarrollado cierto grado de sutil y atractiva musculatura, que había adoptado una postura mucho más elegante, y que, a pesar que las facciones se habían hecho mucho más masculinas, seguían guardando encantadora belleza y fina exquisitez.

No podría haber encontrado a alguien más perfecto.

Si todo resultaba como lo acordado, podría ver su cuerpo por segunda vez finalmente. Y no sólo eso, sino que además, contando con la apertura de un nuevo nivel en su romance, podría hacerlo cada vez que plazca, sin la necesidad de esperar a tener 'suerte'.

Entonces tuvo ganas de tocarse evocando la imagen rememorada y descargar todo el calor que tenía dentro, junto con la lujuria que lo acompañaba cada vez que lo veía a su merced. Una de sus manos comenzó a descender desde el lugar en el que descansaba en su pecho para cumplir con el propósito, pero ya en su vientre, se detuvo.

Invocó todas sus fuerzas y su voluntad para contenerse. Seguro se sentiría frustrado, y lo hacía, pero aunque fuese apresurado, instintivo e impulsivo, sabía que, al faltar un día, no debía esperar prácticamente nada. Al menos si se consideraba todo lo que ya había aguardado.

La principal razón que se planteó en explicación de dicha templanza fue que, de retenerse, aumentaría las ansias por el íntimo encuentro, lo que lo llevaría a descargarse con tanta potencia como podría a la hora del acto.

Y es que también quería que esa primera vez sea absolutamente especial, y logrando lo propuesto se lo aseguraba a sí mismo, pero también quería asegurárselo a Glen. Para eso, debía pensar en algo que hiciera la ocasión mucho más apasionada para él, pero dejando de lado el acto mismo, no se le ocurría mucho.

Se dio cuenta de que había prendido la radio hacía mucho cuando aconteció de repente un súbito y contrastante cambio entre melodías. El pop meloso y poco original que estaba de moda por esos días fue remplazado por el estridente sonido de guitarra y bajo eléctrico, percusión violenta y voz grave de una canción que no sólo conocía, sino que también formaba parte de sus gustos musicales.

Y es que, además del ritmo y la fuerza que portaba, sentía que implícitamente transmitía cierto ánimo de sensualidad, muy por el contrario de su trasfondo aparentemente religioso. Tal vez era el ronroneo de la voz o el particular tono y la pronunciación, no sabía, pero no ignoraba sus atributos.

De pronto, y al borde de ser tocada por un coro de ángeles, apareció una fantástica idea en su mente. Ejecutarla sería extraño, nuevo para él, más era algo interesante y prometedor: ¿Qué tal si, para salir de la rutina y ofrecerle más matices sexuales a su próxima cita, se animaba a hacer uno de aquellos strip-tease tan famosos y excitantes? Y mejor, ¿por qué no hacerlo con esa canción que le gustaba y sentía idónea?

Era perfecto. ¡El plan perfecto!

Ahora sólo cabía prepararse y esperar a mañana por la tarde, ordenar un poco el departamento y acondicionar la habitación.

La siguiente noche estrenaría sus mejores y más sensuales movimientos. No podía esperar a ver las reacciones de su hermano menor, pues realmente esperaba ver algún tipo de impacto. No precisaba el por qué definidamente, pero sí quería una respuesta.

Lo conocía de buena tinta, sabía que no era la persona más sensible, precisamente. Y parte de esa ambición de auto-realización lo empujaba a hacerle sentir algo y a verlo estremecerse; pero no por cualquier cosa, sino a costa suya y a los estímulos que apasionadamente le daría.

Esa noche se durmió no muy tarde, al compás de ojos verde oliva que imaginaba mirándolo lascivamente, necesitándolo y pidiendo más de él. No hacía tiempo para colaborarles y hacer tal cual demandaban, tranquilizándolo únicamente que faltasen pocas horas para el amanecer, y algunas más para que llegaran.

Era cuestión de esperar sólo unas cuantas horas…

* * *

Tal y como había sido acordado, Glen se presentó en su casa a las 6 en punto de la tarde, vistiendo una camisa ligera color gris claro, abierta en el primer botón con aire interesante, pantalones negros y un saco azul marino muy moderno.

Scott lamió sus labios apenas vio la figura frente a la puerta por el pequeño visor de la misma, a lo que enseguida la abrió y exigió un corto beso de saludo para así dejarlo pasar.

-Hola ~

-Buenas tardes.

Se hizo a un lado para darle paso a entrar, y él lo hizo cómodamente, acercándose al sillón para tomar asiento con plena confianza. Lo siguió, y antes de sentarse se dirigió a el estante de whisky para coger una botella de Ballantine's de etiqueta azul, junto con dos copas. Sirvió el liquido en una y se lo pasó rozándole la mano con sus dedos, se quedó con la otra y la llenó con igual proporción, sonriendo.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo podría estar? Nos vimos ayer apenas, nada nuevo ha pasado.

Echó una breve risa –Sólo es una pregunta protocolar. ¿O acaso quisieras ir al grano? Porque nada me complacería más que eso- Sorbió una vez más el fuerte licor, fue un sorbo grande que casi lo atora de la emoción. Observó un difuminado sonrosar en las mejillas del menor, lo que lo hizo sonreír todavía con más cinismo.

-¿Qué dices ~? ¿Quieres?

-Ahora comenzarás con esas actitudes tan típicas de ti-

Glen suspiró, acostumbrado a ese tipo de sugerencias. Ahora y más que nunca, tenían un significado exacto, pues era imposible que no supiera las razones por las cuales se encontraba allí en ese justo momento.

-¡Vamos! ¿Negarás que te atraen, querido?- El pelirrojo se acercó más a su rostro, mirándolo con picardía y lúdica curiosidad. La distancia entre sus labios era ahora pobre, lo que lo dejaba sin escapatoria o sin tener otra opción.

La forma en la que lo observaba no dejaba de ser alentadora y se hacía desear. Muy pronto la distancia era nula, los labios ya estaban juntos, al menos superficialmente. Scott no se hizo esperar mucho, y fue cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a moverse con más ímpetu y agresividad, apetito y pasión. Jugaba con su labio inferior, succionándolo apaciblemente primero y luego más fuerte, hasta que se cansó y lo mordió para que su hermano abriera la boca que moría por explorar.

El sabor del whisky escocés, tal vez tabaco y menta, se mezcló con el reciente sabor de la poca sangre que se destilaba por la piel herida. Su lengua traviesa degustaba cada parte, hasta el más insignificante rincón, eventualmente arrancando desde la garganta del ojioliva unos suspiros y entrecortados jadeos. Sus manos se elevaron hasta su apuesto rostro, apresaron cada lado de sus mejillas, y se esforzaron por profundizar aún más en beso, aunque fuese sólo en la corta medida de lo posible. Luego una bajó por su pecho hasta su cintura, en donde apretó la tela con exasperación. La intensidad del momento se dibujaba en las facciones de ambos, en la forma en que respiraban, y hasta en la creciente hombría que ya sentían cerca del punto crítico.

Supo entonces que ya era el momento de llevar todo a una nueva dimensión, a una que traspasara la imaginación y por fin encontrara correlato en el mundo de los cuerpos. Tenía que llevarlo a su cuarto en ese momento, ya no lo resistía, ya llegaba la hora. Sin romper el contacto, se paró lentamente, jalándolo consigo, tomándolo de nuevo por la cintura, sólo que con las dos manos, balanceándose y balanceándolo por la fuerza corporal que tomaba la danza de labios.

De la misma manera lo llevó hasta el cuarto, teniendo que arrimarlo contra las paredes a lo largo del camino para apaciguar el deseo de pegar sus figuras y explorar más la cavidad de tan delicioso sabor.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, lo empujó en la cama, en donde cayó sentado y el contacto se rompió en definitiva. Glen lo miró inquisitivamente y muy curioso, a lo que rió triunfantemente.

-No te preocupes, no te desatenderé por mucho tiempo- Susurraba en su oído, mordiendo ocasionalmente el lóbulo de su oreja, respirando en su cuello. Él soltó un ahogado gemido, implícitamente animándolo a seguir con el juego. –He preparado algo para ti, de hecho.

Con una ceja levantada y la misma sonrisa pervertida, irguió su espalda hasta estar parado, tomó el control remoto del equipo de sonido y apretó el botón rojo. Sonó el crujido de un CD dando vueltas dentro de la lectora, y pronto comenzó un zumbido, siendo remplazado por una combinación de voces que cantaron a coro.

_**Reach out and touch faith**_

Apareció el sonido de unas guitarras eléctricas. Conocía esa canción, era un cover más moderno –y más rockero- de una canción de Depeche Mode.

Miró a su hermano, un poco confundido por el sonido, y lo vio posicionarse justo al frente de él, a una cierta distancia no muy alejada ni muy cercana; se diría prudente.

¿Pero prudente para qué? En un segundo lo averiguaría.

Scott comenzó a mover su abdomen suavemente, puso una mano en el pecho y la bajó con lentitud hacia su muslo, cerca a su entrepierna, enfatizando el hecho de que se estuviera tocando, con la otra mano acariciando su cabello color fuego y mirando directamente hacia sus pupilas, desafiante.

No entendía de que se trataba al comienzo, pero luego no necesitaba pronunciar lo obvio: Su novio estaba bailando para él, y muy eróticamente.

_**Your own personal Jesus**_

_**Someone to hear your prayers**_

_**Someone who cares**_

El tacto pasaba por su exterior como si se tratase de alguien diferente, como si quisiera descubrirlo, o llamando a que él lo haga. Después de haber dado vueltas por todo su torso, los dedos llegaron hasta el cuello de su camisa, jalando la tela y desabrochando cada botón que guiaba un trazo recto hacia abajo. Cada jalón descubría más su pecho, la boca de su estómago, y el estómago mismo, cuyo color pálido contrastaba con la oscuridad del inicio de sus pantalones, frustrando la vista y las ansias.

Aún moviendo el abdomen seductoramente, empezó a manosear la parte que se exponía con el mismo interés anterior, poco a poco despegando la tela que lo cubría y evitaba su completa apreciación.

La prenda cayó al suelo, olvidada, despojando aquel perfecto torso que ahora podía ser visto entero: El pelirrojo tenía, ya sin duda, la varonil y envidiada figura de triángulo invertido; hombros anchos, pectorales masculinos y cintura más estrecha, tronco alargado, brazos fuertes y largos, musculosos sin que cayeran en la exageración de lo grotesco.

No negaba que eso le gustó. Le gustaba su hermano, sí, ya lo sabía, pero nunca había despertado tantos deseos como verlo así en ese momento y sacudiéndose de esa especial forma seductora.

_**Feeling unknown**_

_**And you're all alone**_

_**Flesh and bone**_

_**By the telephone**_

_**Lift up the receiver**_

_**I'll make you a believer**_

Con tal vista y con tal melodía, la composición ahora le parecía bastante sugerente. Tal vez eran la adrenalina y la excitación trabajando juntas, dándole elementos para creer algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Lo cierto era que cada vez sentía más lo que se supone debía sentir con ese baile, lo que lo fastidiaba y lo enojaba, pero a la vez disfrutaba.

Estaba muy lejos como para tocarlo y muy cerca como para tocarse así mismo con semejante espectáculo.

La personalidad y carácter de Scott se veían complementados y hasta realzados por la canción, que continuaba preparándolo para entregársele. Quería morderse un labio, pero no podía. Su concentración estaba sólo en el hombre que tenía al frente, en sus ojos verdes como el veneno, en su baile y su físico, después de eso no había nada más.

El cruce de miradas intenso no se perdió aún cuando caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, con garbo y despacio, haciéndose apetecer con mayor vigor.

_**Things on your chest**_

_**You need to confess**_

_**I will deliver**_

_**You know I'm a forgiver**_

No vio cómo se quitó los zapatos, pero sí cómo, pausadamente, se deshizo de su pantalón con cuadros escoceses, revelando sus bóxers negros que parecían quedarle apretados.

Entonces comenzó a menear más esa zona, sólo ligeramente, sin que se viera tosco o exagerado.

_**Reach out and touch faith**_

Otra vez remarcaba el tacto sobre su piel, sobre el bulto dentro de su ropa interior y sus caderas. Ya parecía igual de excitado que Glen, era evidente, por eso se acercó y mostrando los dientes tomó su mano para que palpara su pecho desnudo, o cualquier parte de su cuerpo que quisiera explorar.

El otro titubeó primero, pero luego, ya poniendo su palma al ras de la carne, se dejó llevar por las intenciones del mayor, pasándola de arriba abajo, sintiendo el calor de su tez y la figura con la que se remarcaban las líneas que definían su buen físico.

Cuando estuvo afianzado y atrevido a tocar más, Scott se alejó, excitándolo, con un gesto burlón, pero complacido. El muy bastardo lo provocaba y se alejaba: Menuda forma de jugar y dejarlo frustrado.

_**Your own personal Jesus...**_

A la distancia bailó de nuevo. Había tantas cosas que le quería hacer.

Más no las hizo. Esperó allí sentado, deleitándose con el espectáculo y un poco cohibido como para tomar la iniciativa. Le habría gustado decirle varias cosas, pero la atmósfera del momento no se lo permitía del todo. Tenía la garganta atorada con el apetito apasionado y el ardor en el estómago. Sólo quería que viniera hacia él y por él de una maldita vez.

En su silencio y meditación se volvía loco, pero de eso no tenía ni idea el pelirrojo. Parecía seguir diciéndole implícitamente y en mudo que debía admitir que no podía soportar.

Estaba entre perder y admitir tal necesidad o seguir atormentándose sin decidirse.

_**Feeling unknown**_

_**And you're all alone**_

_**Flesh and bone**_

_**By the telephone**_

La música y su insinuación lo empujaban más a ese abismo, en cuyo fondo se encontraba el placer pintado con el negro del pecado.

_**Lift up the receiver**_

_**I'll make you a believer**_

Volvió a aplastar los dientes contra sus labios ya rojos por la presión. El tierno estrés en su rostro y el color de sus pómulos penetraron en la concentración de Scott, quien notó lo que aquella afectación significaba. Renuente a hacerlo esperar más, se acercó hasta él, tanto que sus narices rozaron.

Al compás de la melodía, susurró en suspiros junto a la voz que cantaba, con más lascivia que nunca.

-I will deliver, you know I'm a forgiver.

_**I will deliver**_

_**You know I'm a forgiver**_

Ronroneó con impudicia y sonrió de lado, levantándose después de tomar las dos manos del ojioliva y depositarlas gentilmente sobre la parte elástica y el inicio de sus bóxers.

-Vamos, esto te lo dejo a ti ~

Tragó saliva y lo miró una última vez.

Quería eso. Tal vez no había esperado tanto como la persona que tenía en frente, pero al final lo hacía ahora y la intensidad no presentaba variación alguna cuando se les comparaba.

La verdad que le costó creer fue que progresivamente tomó gusto a las maneras de su hermano mayor. Las palabras agresivo, varonil, hostil, obsesivo, impulsivo, y sádico, tomaron el punto perfecto al ser puestas en un hombre que con sus propios atributos logró sincretizarlas para formar una personalidad interesante e imponente.

Conforme creció y maduró, tales características encontraron el clímax de su realización en la definición del carácter. Aquello lo guió, también gradualmente, a irse interesando de a pocos, hallando la perfecta respuesta al momento de la maduración completa, cuando se sintió enamorado plenamente.

Que él le hubiera dado a entender sus designios por la forma en que actuaba ayudó mucho a que se gestara el sentimiento óptimamente. Glen no tomaba confianza con absolutamente nadie, y de hacerlo, era de forma superficial, aunque la mayoría de veces era puro fingir. No encontraba motivos por los cuales depositar sus buenas expectativas en alguien, porque no percibía que alguien valiera la pena, no lo suficiente.

Entre esas negaciones salió su hermano. Sobrevivió de alguna forma, con algún conjuro o con fortaleza imperturbable. Las atenciones, las miradas, las cosas que hacía y deshacía con el único propósito de llegar a él eran simples, pero poderosas. A veces lo golpeaba, le gritaba y hasta le hacía perder la paciencia, otras lo besaba en la mejilla, lo recogía del colegio o del instituto y lo protegía, otras lo amaba sin producir ningún ruido.

Fue complicado dibujárselo en la mente, pero a la vez inevitable pensar que él lo hacía sentirse vivo. La primera variación, lo único que perturbaba de alguna pequeña manera lo que podía sentir.

Alegría y goce no eran las cosas más comunes en su vida, y no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque su naturaleza le ponía zanjas a la hora de aproximarse a esas emociones. Sin embargo, la situación cambiaba cuando el tema central atañía a Scott: Los esfuerzos que parecían inútiles se tornaron en elementos claves para el desarrollo de una inclinación que se explicaba en las ansias de conocer más el hostil carácter y el fondo del amor de una bestia que se asomaba cada vez que perdía los estribos. Por ser raro era fascinante; por ser sincero llamaba la atención.

Por ser genuino apetecía corresponder.

La concepción tardó años y el producto final llegó apenas hacía unos cuantos meses. La prudencia fue útil para asegurarse que estaba metido enteramente en él y en cálido sentir. El deseo fue cuestión de horas.

¿Cómo podría resistir si su hermano se portaba tan sexual cuando se le acercaba? La forma de verlo, las caricias, el interés con el que quería engancharlo, los besos, los abrazos que pegaban el cuerpo para sentir el detalle que cubría la ropa. Todo eso le gritaba que lo quería, al tiempo que le hacía querer gritarlo al compás con respecto a él.

Si él pensó que darle un espectáculo así lo incentivaría, estaba equivocado, pues con el tipo de besos húmedos que con frecuencia compartían era más que suficiente. Aunque no subestimaba los alcances de los movimientos: Llevaban las circunstancias a algo distinto, a una especie de compensación del deseo que se formaba al observarlo.

Y es que para eso estaban hechas ese tipo de cosas. Nunca las había probado, él era de lo más simplista con esos temas. Empero, esta era su primera vez con el pelirrojo, y a pesar que iba a ser de todos modos muy especial y única, el strip-tease y la emoción sobre la que se pintaba eran factores que no se comparaban con ningún otro.

Lo que con más esperanza rescataba era que el inicio de aquella acción era la fuerza que él le ponía a esta nueva relación. No se esperaba un gesto así, para nada, menos proveniente de aquel sujeto. Más no obstante allí estaba, engulléndolo con sus aires y sus ojos profundos, generándole una sensación humana, como tantas veces, enloqueciéndolo y sobreponiéndosele con soberbia, ahora solicitando que definiera el trazo de desnudez íntegra y admirable.

¿Qué hacer? Podría huir, haciéndole caso a esos nervios que se proferían con lo que se veía venir, con esa 'primera vez' impoluta que en algún momento podría matar el misterio que marcaba el inicio de una relación con pocos limites. Pero, muy por el contrario de lo especulado, también podría ser el inicio de algo que aunque se repitiera no cansaría, de algo tan natural como necesario y más que nada sentimental.

¿Averiguarlo? No estaba seguro.

O quizás sí, tal vez lo estaba, tal vez por eso era imposible que no bajara la prenda, hasta abajo, hasta revelar lo que más se podría ver en aquella ocasión.

Apenas lo hizo soltó un corto suspiro, y de inmediato los labios de Scott se le acercaron, lo atacaron con voracidad y certera intensidad.

_**Reach out and touch faith **_

Fue empujado hacia la cama y sofocado con el peso del cuerpo contrario sobre sí.

La posición ayudaba a que el beso fuera profundizado, lastimosamente para su desventaja: El mayor tomó el control de por cuanto pudo dominar, dejándolo sin opción de sobreponerse o luchar para ganar el mando tan siquiera.

Sin embargo, no se quejaba. ¿Qué sería de su hermano sin su típico deseo de imponerse? No podía oponerse, más aún si le gustaba ese tipo de dominación. Él podía ganarle con las ideas y los argumentos, siempre que Scott se antepusiera con el aspecto físico. Ese era el acuerdo tácito y el rol de cada uno. Así le encantaba, porque así era él y no concebía la idea de cambiarlo.

Pronto el tacto de Scott se perdió entre la ropa que Glen llevaba puesta todavía. Con alguna treta entró en la camisa, con agilidad delineó la cintura y el pecho bellamente formado.

-Tienes demasiado puesto- Gruñó con fastidio, señalando lo evidente a ser corregido.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas?- Una pregunta como esa sólo podía llevarlo a hacer una cosa, sin sentirse culpable por ser un impulsivo bruto o cualquier otra ridiculez que aparentan siempre importar en las relaciones de pareja. Con la convicción de que el ojioliva estaba hecho y dispuesto, removió la camisa desesperadamente, apresurando su lengua hasta su cuello, corriéndola de un lado a otro con goce y carencia. Oyó un suspiro y así bajó el mismo músculo rosado camino descendente, pasándolo por su pecho, cada uno de sus pezones y hacia su estómago.

El gemido era incontenible, sobre todo cuando la boca retomó el camino para regresar, esta vez mordiendo sin mesura varias partes acentuadas en su torso. De nuevo en el cuello dio besos, succionó y dejó hematomas, marcas de dientes que difícilmente estarían borradas al día siguiente. Antes de tener que contener un quejido, el rostro del pelirrojo fue hacia el suyo y el beso ansioso resucitó más ardiente que nunca.

La música terminaba con otros crujidos y a ellos sólo les importaba que percibían sus erectos miembros rozar entre sí a través del dril, sus pechos acariciarse mutuamente, y el afectuoso entrelazar de dedos para juntas tomar sus manos.

Sonaron luego el cuero y la hebilla, pues ahora el mayor se esforzaba por deshacer la correa para ir a por sus pantalones, desabrochar el botón y correr el cierre para abrirlo. Así deslizó la ropa por sus piernas, se fueron sus zapatos y medias, quedando sólo con su ropa interior y sus mejores deseos con respecto a lo inminente.

Si bien él estaba en una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo acompañados de lujuria, su hermano yacía en una mezcla de encanto, lujurioso deleite e impasibilidad, además de la hermética presión.

Presión porque consideraba que era hora de hacer las cosas bien. Ignoraba si su hermano había tenido este tipo de encuentro con otro hombre, y eso pronto se le revelaría. Prefería no corroborarlo, creía que no le tenía cuidado, pero una parte de él, la parte más egoísta, deseaba que eso no hubiese pasado. Por extremo egoísmo quería ser el primero.

Probablemente se trataba de un mero fetiche, aunque era más complejo en un sentido puramente sentimental: Quería ser el único, que ser él sólo, el afortunado idiota que no sólo logró abordar a Glen, sino que lo haría para siempre a partir de ese momento.

Sería él absoluto, sólo Scott Kirkland.

Si no lo era no lo despreciaría, pero sí se aseguraría de marcarlo tanto como para que siempre le recordase y le perteneciera sólo a él.

Era malditamente codicioso, desafiante, soberbio y altivo. Pero ahora lo era para él solamente, para plantarse en su posición más que nunca y amarlo alejándolo de todo lo que no fuese él mismo. Estaba obsesionado con él, con su piel de terciopelo, con su ensimismarte genio; no permitiría que se alejara, no estropearía el derecho al premio máximo.

Apartaría las distracciones para que se centrase sólo en su persona, aunque eso significara destruir todo el mundo exterior si fuese necesario. No interesaba: Lo único que importaba era que estuvieran juntos.

Alguno de esos sentimientos se coló cuando sacó su pantalón; más todavía cuando acarició sus caderas, su vientre, la semi-erección bajo el algodón que se pronunciaba a su favor.

¿Cómo no caer ante tales atributos? ¿Cómo no amarlo de la manera que lo hacía? ¿Cómo no querer besarlo y estocarlo hasta que la vista se le nublara, viéndolo a él solamente?

Las respuestas parecían resumidas al instante, no era necesario pensarlas ni siquiera: ¿Cómo? Pues sencillamente porque él era Glen, el ente más perfecto en todo sentido, en su vida, en lo que quedaba del universo aparte de ellos dos.

No existía nada más, era todo bastante particular.

Ni alguien como él podría resistirlo, era prácticamente imposible. Vivía por y para sumergirse en sus hermosos ojos y para cumplir cada uno de sus pedidos como un impotente esclavo, que siempre se revelaba, pero nunca salía del yugo.

Ahora él ya no era nada por sí mismo. Sólo a su lado tenía algún sentido existencial.

La mirada le rogaba que continuase, y como fiel esclavo obedeció, tiró de su ropa interior y vio maravillado su siguiente presa y objetivo.

Apreció con su sensible palma la textura, la forma, la suave piel que le respondía a él y a él únicamente.

Sonrió. Un gemido le era más que suficiente.

¿Por qué no besarlo por milésima vez ahora? ¿Por qué no aproximarse tanto como se pudiera para atender la cavidad que producía débiles sonidos lascivos? No había razón para no hacerlo, y tenía todas las razones del mundo para llevarlo a cabo.

Era llevar los labios o perderse en sus devoradoras pupilas. La más sana para él era la primera opción, así se satisfacía y no se volvía demente.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se sumergieron en eso, en el ósculo más profundo de su historia. Los sonidos de disfrute se fundían en la garganta del otro, la respiración se aceleraba, el corazón palpitaba como si quisiera salirse del pecho, y en las manos se formaba en cosquilleo y el casi imperceptible calambre que se conectaba con la agitación en su interior.

-S-Scott, ¿P-Por qué eres así?

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?- El agarre que tenía sobre él se hizo más fuerte y la fricción aumentó con forme la velocidad del movimientos de su mano subía.

-Ahhh…- El ojioliva apenas podía articular palabra, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos cerrados –Así. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Scott no se espero aquel cuestionamiento. Tenía muchas cosas que admitir ante él, pero todas se quedaban en el burdo tocar y sentir antes que tomar forma acústica.

Simplemente no podía… Jamás lo había hecho.

-Eres un idiota.

¿Se suponía que se lo tenía que decir ahora?

Lo siguiente que hizo fue, antes de exigir una contestación, fue besar su cuello, suavemente, con dulzura y cariño. No existía un camino por el cual no cayera ante lo que hacía. Tenerlo así, irlo a poseer con tanta delicadeza… Ese no era él, ya no. Era otra persona, una que debía admitirlo como castigo por enamorarse de tanta magnificencia.

-Porque te amo, idiota.

Lo sintió sonreír contra la sensible piel entre el cuello y el hombro, y apretar un poco más los brazos que encontraban su posición alrededor del primero. ¿Acaso eso significaba que también lo amaba?

No pudo interrogarlo porque al instante sintió la liberación del placer, al justo momento en que su hermano apretó su hombría entre sus dedos y su palma con cierta exasperación. Soltó un gruñido cargado de lujuria y volvió a besarlo, a morderlo y a lamerlo tanto como fuese posible.

Era inexistente forma alguna de no amarlo. Sí; lo hacía desde que tenía uso de razón, y la emoción tomó mayor fuerza mientras iban creciendo y afianzando sus lazos. No era sencillo siempre mantenerse a su altura, en la vida lo había sido. Se habría visto pisoteado a él y al cariño que le guardaba, habría visto sus deseos romperse al recibir una mirada fría que desesperaba la intención.

No obstante, allí estaba, a punto de hacerlo suyo. ¿Estaría a la altura ahora? ¿Cabría victorioso en las anchas expectativas del perfecto Glen?

Lo triste es que no lo sabía. Tenía sus hipótesis, hasta sus teorías, pero el que su acompañante lo amara también no era algo que le llegaba a la cabeza.

Había aprendido que con él valía ser precavido: Era inalcanzable saber lo que pensaba o pasaba por su pecho; era imposible de leer. No le sorprendería encontrarse con que ese había sido el motivo gracias al cual pudo domarlo a infinito gusto y reverenda gana, cuando él no podía manipular sus emociones o su contexto. Por no poder manejarlo, él resultó siendo el manejado, sin posibilidad a proteger su voluntad.

Habría sido sencillo si tan sólo fuese diferente, o al menos una persona mejor. Sencillo en el sentido que no se hubiera hecho tanto daño a sí mismo: Tuvo muchas consideraciones a la hora de aceptar a Glen como único e insuperable amor en su vida, y no porque él estuviese mal –el era lo más elevado que podía haber encontrado, realmente- sino porque no le fue fácil adaptarse a la idea, o resistir la codicia para ir a cortos tanteos, como era debido, como él demandaba.

En ese momento sintió que todo tomó su valor hasta cierto punto, o hasta llegar a ese algo que definía un idilio. No quería apresurarse, pero era algo que se le iba de las manos. Además del sentimiento estaba el cuerpo, el que tenía debajo y al que quería ingresar de todas las maneras existentes.

Todo el trabajo se resumía en una sola acción. La presión lo mataba de a un solo corte.

-Scott… Ahhh…

Inconscientemente se sentaba de rodillas en la cama, con la nueva autosugestión de entrar en él firmemente. Se puso en posición, levantó las caderas del menor e hizo que éste entrelazara las piernas alrededor de la suya, ya tomando su miembro y dirigiéndolo a su entrada. Fue detenido por una voz suave y entonada, que logró calmarlo justo a tiempo.

-N-Noo…

Scott lo miró extrañado y desconcertado. -¿Qué…

No fue necesario que lo preguntase. La mueca dibujada en su cara, su rubor, el minúsculo rocío de sudor lo hacía evidente: Era la primera vez que hacía eso de aquel modo.

Recordó entonces la ambición acaparadora que llevaba para sus adentros. Quería ser el primero; aunque en primera instancia la efervescencia de sus actos alejaron su concentración de ese tipo de motivación. Seguro puso un gesto obtuso por la realización, seguro sintió la saliva acumularse en su boca ante el afán de arrancarle ese tipo de pureza.

Sonrió extático, regresando al calor de los labios, al choque de frentes y al roce de narices.

Cómo le quería.

Seguro de haberlo calmado un poco con la comprensión que siempre inspiraba el beso, retomó la tarea inicial y principal, primero lamiendo dos de sus dedos frenética y sensualmente, mirándolo con intensidad. Logró el efecto deseado, debido a que el ojioliva movió los orbes a la pauta del balanceo de la lengua, pasando la suya por sobre su labio inferior ligeramente, no siendo consciente de ello.

Ya humedecidos hasta el tuétano, tomaron su camino hacia Glen, poco a poco introduciéndose uno con sumo cuidado y gentileza.

El pelirrojo fue a mimar el cuello, preocupado en escuchar más de cerca los jadeos que se producían. Parecían de dolor, pero conforme empezó a moverse despacio, paulatinamente escalando la velocidad, el placer brotaba a chorros de su garganta, insatisfecho, a lo que él tuvo la oportunidad de enterrar el segundo dedo, dejando de lado el cuidado para remplazarlo con las estocadas más fuertes y profundas, que eran para él más naturales.

Tan pronto sintió la cooperación, varió los movimientos de los mismos, alentándolos en círculos o de lado, rozando vehementemente las estrechas paredes.

Llegó a un punto de descontrol, sobre todo cuando el menor no reparaba en fomentar todavía más ruidos que sonaban como música para sus oídos y cuando, muy a su gusto, éste inició un torpe movimiento de caderas, al ritmo del vaivén que su pulso llevaba.

Supo que ya estaba listo, y retirando los dedos para plantar un suave beso en su mejilla, adoptó la postura fija, lentamente enclavándose, escrupuloso, enamorado.

Glen soltó un gruñido ligero, tratando de acostumbrarse al nuevo tamaño y a la nueva posición.

La luna ya reinaba en el cielo y la oscuridad adornaba la mayor parte de la habitación. La lámpara de la mesita de al lado de la cámara era la única cosa que emitía luz en aquella estancia, una luz amarillenta y naranja, que daba aspecto cálido y hasta romántico, pero su mejor atributo era que hacía posible que vieran sus rostros, lo que sus facciones decían, y el brillo místico de cada par de ojos.

Tomó esa oportunidad para estudiar de nueva cuenta aquella mirada penetrante y agresora. Bien y era cierto que seguía siendo lo primero, pero en retrospectiva, ciertamente dejaba de comportarse como lo segundo. El carácter penetrante estaba, pero la agresión se veía substituida por júbilo, comprensión, cariño, y hasta protección.

Parecía fuera de lugar. Una característica como esa no encajaba con la forma de ser de su hermano. No lo hacía ni con su moral, su ética o su forma de pensar tan siquiera, por lo que era inevitable que su descubrimiento lo turbara un poco.

Evocó entonces lo que le dijo: _Te amo. _Lo amaba.

¿Qué tan ridículo era pensar que quizás lo amaba, también? Posiblemente era cierto, quizás lo había sido por suficiente tiempo.

Y conforme él se movía dentro, delicado como nunca lo había sido y como nunca lo sería con algo que no se tratara de él, pensaba que aquello era verdadero. No tenía ningún escrúpulo en aceptar para sí mismo que lo amaba, pero el recelo nacía con a lo que la sensación llevaba y con lo que el manifestarlo le traería.

¿Qué sería? Podría ser algo malo, podría ser lo que destruyese su coraza y la forma de ser que le había sido impuesta. También podría ser algo bueno, podría dedicarse a sentir plenamente y sin temor a nada más.

Su forma de ser le reclamaba hacer un balance de todo, de encontrar el coste de hacer o no hacer lo que el temblor en sus manos, el placer y el querer le gritaban que hiciera.

Más sabía que la cuestión no necesitaba ir muy lejos: Scott, como la hosca, dura, y temperamental criatura que era, no había tenido problemas en delatarse y exponerse. Ahora se imponía lo que debía ser justo. Si él se había descubierto de tal absurda forma, era justo que él también lo hiciera.

Dar algo y recompensar con algo, todo el mundo sabía que eso era lo que se debía hacer. ¿Para qué romperse la cabeza con otra cosas, si al final su confesión de algo cierto se resumía a la aceptación de algo equivalentemente pagado?

Quería y debía, no había más que pronunciarlo.

Las embestidas se hacían más poderosas, el vaivén se aceleraba y casi se impregnaba en su piel. Las circunstancias eran perfectas, la emoción precisa: Entre un ósculo apasionado, entre el suspiro y el gemido, entrecortado, se lo dijo, porque era lo justo, porque lo sentía consigo.

-T-Te amo, también…

La invitación, el whisky y la música. Cosas demasiado simples y que decían tantísimo de lo que se quería.

Amarlo sinceramente era cosa igual de simple.

Y Scott, con la alegría de tener lo que nunca pensó alcanzar, acarició con ímpetu todo lo que estuviera a su paso, pasó los labios por cuanto pudiera, con fiereza, mordió aturdido por el éxtasis y esos extraños efectos del amor, en el rostro, el cuello, los hombros y el pecho.

Ocurría otra vez. Allí se encontraba el sentimiento que lo absorbía hacia un ciclo que se repetiría innumerables veces. Ver los ojos que atormentaron muchos de sus días y noches, abrazar aquel bello cuerpo, estocarlo hasta la locura y hasta que se nuble la vista, todo como lo había anhelado.

No era fácil siempre. Jamás persona alguna ejerció tal poder sobre alguien de su calaña. El control se aproximaba a una especie de trauma, o una locura que buscaba saciar la falta de cordura con la aprobación de los ojos color verde oliva, con su amor, su deseo y su pasión.

Por tanto, ahora ya era libre. Podía hacer lo que quería, dejar de lado toda la basura y centrarse en querer a su hermano. En complacerlo y en ser suyo para siempre.

Ahora la manera en que se corroía le informaba que debía ir más rápido, a su parecer, a su fruición. Y allí se veían movidas sus motivaciones, la fuerza de cada estocada, la efusión en cada una, la delicia más pura. Llegaría hasta el fin con él, así lo quería, eso haría.

Cada segundo era crucial. Aumentaban los colores que percibía su visión, aumentaba la velocidad del latir cardíaco, aumentaba el temblor en las piernas y las ganas de vaciarse en él.

En un momento de flaqueza tomó su mano, la apretó con nervio sobrehumano, la cadera fue tentada y se inició el último ritmo, el más violento, el del borde al abismo, el más melancólico y ansioso, el más deseado y en el que más se amaba.

No pudo impedirse: Ambos colapsaron aliviados, se vinieron, cayeron exhaustos en la cama y se sumergieron en la atención de labios y en el juego de lenguas.

Las caricias no terminaron, la curiosidad por el cuerpo ajeno no había cesado ni se había reprimido. Los finos dedos siguieron delineando la piel y la carne, cada parte, con un sentimiento tranquilo y dejando afecto en cada lugar por el que paseaban.

…

Pasada media hora, el beso entusiasta quedó en besos débiles y discontinuos, las caricias quedaron en un abrazo duradero y apurado. El ambiente optó por portarse tranquilo, el aire fluía sin hacer ruido y las cosas simplemente se quedaban allí, como enalteciendo a los dos hombres que descansaban uno al lado de otro, a punto de dormirse.

Glen descansaba ya en sueños sobre el pecho de Scott, quien lo miraba apaciguado, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

La alegría no se había despejado ni un poco. Aún no se podía creer que alguien como él le hubiese aceptado a pesar que fuese tan irrebatiblemente imperfecto, malo, y fácil de odiar. No se conectaba a su cerebro, parecía ilógico y distante, todavía no llegaba a vivirlo del todo. Para asegurarse que realmente estuviera allí y no fuera todo un simple espejismo, acarició su mejilla, subió hasta alcanzar su cabello. Jugó con un mechón cobrizo entre sus dedos, limitándose a observar la escena, el dormitar pacífico y el amor muerto por un efímero instante.

¿Le habría gustado? No podría precisarlo. ¡Deseaba con todo su ser y su fuerza saberlo! Era casi imprescindible en ese momento, quería y necesitaba saberlo, por cuestiones de autocomplacencia y de vanidad, o de verdadero interés y soporte emocional.

Antes de seguir con el entrevero, otras preguntas le asaltaron desprevenido: Comenzó a pensar en qué haría cuando despertase, inseguro de sí mismo. ¿Lo besaría? ¿Le ofrecería tomar el desayuno juntos? ¿Lo acompañaría al trabajo? ¿O tal vez saldría corriendo y escaparía por no soportar algo tan absolutamente bueno y diferente de él?

Como si pudiera hacer eso.

-Seguro eres idiota- Suspiró, cerrando los párpados de golpe. Sintió un breve y delicado estremecimiento, así que los abrió rápidamente, sorprendido.

-¿Sigues despierto?- La voz sonó somnolienta y un poco pesada, pero cierto alivio y complacencia podían distinguirse.

-Eso parece…¿Y tú? Pensé que ya te habías dormido.

-Lo hice, pero me desperté conforme tú comenzaste a moverte y a suspirar.

Una leve curva se dibujó en sus labios. –Prefería verte dormir- Miró a gusto cómo un tenue rosa se asomó en las mejillas de su hermano, a lo que volvió a pasar su tacto sobre una de ellas delicadamente -¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Oye.

-¿Hm?

-No sé si sabes que me pareció excelente.

-¿A qué viene toda esa sinceridad de repente?- El pelirrojo se extrañó, y hasta desconfió por la impensada afirmación que acababa de oír. ¿Quién diría que el Glen que conocía admitiría algo así de la nada? Seguro que estaba calculado y que todo era parte de un malvado plan.

Sin embargo, él deseaba que se tratase de algo tan genuino como era espontáneo. Ojala fuese así.

-A nada, realmente.

-¿Lo dijiste porque sí?

-Más o menos.

Suspiró bastante frustrado, más no se esforzó por antagonizarle. Ya tenía suficiente de eso, y sabía que con él era mejor quedarse callado, o golpearle, pero ya eran demasiado grandes para eso y ciertamente no quería hacerle daño, no podría.

Se sorprendió bastante a la medida que, de la nada, escuchó la misma voz retomar la conversación.

-Lo dije porque mereces saberlo.

-¿Eh? No entiendo.

-Verás: Sé que seguro te estabas rompiendo la cabeza tratando de averiguarlo, y quise complacerte. Eso es todo.

¿Eso era todo? ¡Era mucho!

…¿Cómo era que lo sabía?

-Aunque eso no es todo, ¿cierto? Creo que también pensabas en qué harías luego.

Glen nunca terminaría de sorprenderlo, y él nunca terminaría de quererle.

-Si lo sabes todo ~ - Apretó un poco el agarre del brazo, abrazándolo con más solidez y un tanto más afectividad. –Dime qué debería hacer-

En ese momento, el ojioliva recién levantó la cabeza, encontrándose directamente con el rostro de su hermano mayor. Sonrió ligeramente al ver su expresión, y no dejó de mirarlo fijamente al dar su respuesta. –Creo que… Muy por el contrario, podríamos hacer esto de nuevo. O mejor…

Pareció que quiso hacerse esperar y levantar las ansias, discretamente molestando a Scott y a su conocido corto temperamento -¿Qué? ¡Dilo!

Soltó una risa despreocupada –O podríamos adelantar eso para ahora y hacer todo lo que pensaste mañana en la mañana.

Lo besaría, Le ofrecería tomar el desayuno juntos, y lo acompañaría al trabajo por la mañana, estaba decidido. Por ahora, aceptaría la suculenta propuesta.

-Acepto ~

Entonces volvió a atacar sus labios; lo tocó, marcó y disfrutó aún más de lo que pensó hacerlo. Pronto se encontraban en las mismas, ahogados en un delicioso vaivén que los dejaba sin aliento y los hacía retorcerse, muy a su manera, y que les arrancaba suspiros, gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos lúbricos y cargados de pasión.

No tardaron las confesiones ni las frases entrecortadas, los estremecimientos tampoco se hicieron esperar.

La habitación volvió a llenarse de ruidos, con la luz baja de la lámpara mezclada con la luz plateada de la luna llena y el ambiente cargado de calor corporal.

Mañana por la mañana Scott haría de todo, menos escapar: Ya no hacía falta ni siquiera pensarlo.

Era momento de ejecutar todo lo que había deseado, y nada le emocionó más que haber iniciado esa revolución con aquella muestra de amor hacia su hermano.

Lo bueno era que ahora al menos tenía una pista: Cada vez que querría llevar cualquier cosa a la práctica o simplemente ser complacido, tendría que comenzar bailándole _Personal Jesus. _

Era un saber que, sin duda, le traería muchos beneficios.


End file.
